Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clips for securing prestressed cables along a dovetail slot in a cement cast or masonry.
Description of the Related Art
Dovetail slots are generally cast within and along concrete panels used in masonry. The dovetail slots cast within the concrete panels are generally used to attach clips or inserts for supporting masonry such as brick to be attached to the concrete panels. Dovetail slots are usually comprised of galvanized metal, stainless steel, iron, or any other strong fabricated high-strength metal or composite.
Prior to cementing operations, tensioned cables such as prestressed cables are cemented within the casts to increase strength and support. The prestressed cables cemented within the casts tend to sag or shift due to gravity or forces from a cement mixture while being poured into the cast. Additionally, during cementing operations, the dovetail slot tends to slide or move from forces applied while pouring the liquid cement. Preferably, the cables are cemented with little or no deviation from their intended position to promote accurate cutting and strength of the cement casts.